Everything To Live For
by E M I L E-R O S L Y N
Summary: When Hermione tries to commit suicide her Time-Turner malfunctions throwing back to the time of the Marauders. Which of them can convince her she has Everything To Live For? HG/SB with a smidge of HG/RL and HG/JP. R&R. :
1. Letting Go

**Disclaimer:**** J.K. Rowling created this world and owns all the names and characters in it; I am a humble teenager who is scared of lawyers and don't wish to break any laws.**

_**I know I should be working on the sequel of MLBH but this has been nagging at me for sometime now so I'm gonna go ahead and write it!**_

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The air seemed heavy. She found it difficult to breathe. The stars above her twinkled, as if mocking her. A muggle quote popped into her head.

_Star Light, Star Bright, __  
__I wish you may, __  
__I wish you might.__  
__Grant me my wish__  
__that I wish to night._

"I wish someone would love me!" She yelled her voice hoarse from crying. She ran a hand through her dishevelled hair, tousling it further.

Tears began to blur her vision, she could no longer see where she was going. She could no longer see the stars.

She stumbled and tripped on the long material of her gown, cursing she continued forward blindly. The events of the evening filling her mind.

**O0O0O0O0O**_Flashback_**0O0O0O0O0O**

"_Do you really think he'll like it?" She asked turning to the red headed girl beside her._

"_I know my brother can be a bit thick," she laughed, "but he would have to be a complete and utter idiot not to notice you in this dress! You look beautiful Mione." _

"_Thanks Ginny" Hermione said sighing softly "Tonight's really gonna be a night to remember!"_

**oooooo**

_Hermione entered the common room nervously. Only Harry and Ron remained, everyone else had already headed down. Both their mouths dropped open in surprise, 'Well,' Hermione thought 'they've only seen me like this once before.' _

_Ginny had worked wonders. She devoted all afternoon to taming Hermione's unruly curls. She used three bottles of slekseys and two charms, but guaranteed it would last longer than before. She had then made Hermione up,__ her eyes were accentuated with brown eye liner and mascara, and just a touch of sliver eye shadow on the lids. Her lips were just a shade brighter than normal, and her cheeks just a little more pink.__ Hermione could not believe the subtle difference it made to her whole face. Making it look less round and babyish._

_Her dress was a pale gold. It clung to her every curve perfectly. The silky, flowing material seemed to simmer even though she was not moving, making her look graceful even in stillness._

_It was simple and elegant. Ginny couldn't believe it was made by muggles. Hermione had wanted to play the jewellery down, saying the dress spoke for itself. Ginny reluctantly agreed choosing a delicate emerald teardrop pendant, it, like the dress was simple and would look great considering the dress was strapless._

_Hermione redid the concealment charm that was on her time-turner bracelet, deciding it would be too risky to leave it unattended in her room. _

_Ginny herself was wearing a light blue halter neck dress, with simple silver jewellery._

_Both boys held their arms out to their respective girls escorting them to the great hall._

_Instead of the usual Halloween feast Hermione, head girl and Terry Boot, head boy, decided on a ball._

_The décor was amazing, the band was amazing and refreshments were amazing. Everything was amazingly perfect, that was until Hermione found Ron tangled up in a steamy embrace with a Hufflepuff prefect. _

_She didn't alert them to her presence. She didn't want to give Ron the satisfaction of knowing his infidelity got to her. She couldn't exactly say he was cheating as they weren't going out but he knew – everyone knew- that she liked him since second year. _

_She didn't know how to react. She drifted around in a numb daze blocking out the feelings of hurt, betrayal, anger, resentment and amazingly love. _

**O0O0O0O0O **_End Flashback_**0O0O0O0O**

She roughly wiped her tears away. She would not cry over him. She would not take the pain anymore. He always did it to her. The one who she loved and trusted inexplicably. In some form her would hurt or betray her every year.

But she still loved the bastard. She wanted to tear her heart out of her chest.

She was by the lake now. She tore the strappy high heels from her feet before scrambling up a large rock. Her dress ripped in several places but she didn't care.

Hermione sat upon the rock, wind whipping around her. Though she wore no jacket she didn't feel cold. She sat there for hours, back in her numb state. Slowly she turned her head to look at the still blackness of the lake. It looked so calm, so peaceful. It was everything she wanted to be. She shuffled nearer to the edge of the boulder. Dangling her legs off the side she slowly released her grip of the rock.

She slid gracefully into the icy depths of the lake welcoming the enveloping darkness.

The thought that popped into her head was a rather strange one _'What a shame I could only spend one month in my head girl suite.' _

She sunk lower and lower into the murky water. Her mind letting go while her body protested. The lack of oxygen was beginning to get to it. She began flailing about involuntarily. She wished her body would stop, and accept the fact that an end had come. It refused to.

Her wrist smashed off of a stone. A small explosion took place beneath the water causing the surface of the lake to ripple. Hermione felt herself being dragged upwards. She felt a burst of anger which was quickly replaced by that strange haunting calm.

Suddenly she was above the surface. She felt the air on her face, she couldn't help but feel slightly happy. Even if she hadn't succeeded in killing herself someone had cared enough to rescue her.

Hermione felt herself being half carried half dragged onto land.

"Who is she?" asked a voice

"Somebody get a professor. Quickly!" said another

"James do something!" screamed a female voice.

Hermione opened her eyes, a face was peering down at her. "Harry?" she gasped coughing up water. She struggled to sit up wincing when she tried to use her left hand. She looked at the faces around her and did a double take.

Her eyes widened.

"No!" She spluttered "It can't be." Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. Upon reopening them she looked straight into the eyes of a seventeen year old Sirius Black.

Her head swam and then she fainted.

"See James," laughed a voice "I told you girls just faint at the sight of me!"

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

A/N: So..What do you think of the first chapter of _ETLF_? It's my first attempt of writing a fic involving the Marauders though I've read many!

**Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created this world and owns all the names and characters in it; I am a humble teenager who is scared of lawyers and don't wish to break any laws.**

_**I know I should be working on the sequel of MLBH but this has been nagging at me for sometime now so I'm gonna go ahead and write it!**_

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Hermione shot up in the bed. She looked around dazed. She was in the hospital wing though she couldn't remember how she got there.

The last thing she remembered was… "Sirius Black!" Hermione exclaimed, just as Professor Dumbledore walked into the infirmary.

"Ah," He smiled "it would seem our mystery student is awake."

"Hello Professor Dumbledore" Hermione said rubbing her temples, something was off.

"May I ask what you were saying about Mister Black?" He inquired.

Then it clicked. He was younger!

"Professor, can I see the prophet?" She asked, motioning to the paper at the end of her bed, completely ignoring his question.

He looked a little confused but handed her the paper none the less. She scanned through the headlines before spotting the small text.

Her stomach lurched, there it was in black and white. She hadn't been dreaming after all!

**November 1****st**** 1977**

"Professor," Hermione gasped sagging in the bed, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Professor!" An angry voice called "The one thing I ask you to do is to not upset the girl. What do you do? You upset the girl!" Madame Pomfrey yelled throwing her hands in the air as she walked to Hermione bed.

"There there dear," She said in a soothing voice handing Hermione a calming draught "drink that." she instructed.

Dumbledore stood back a little looking slightly sheepish.

Once Hermione drank the calming draught she stopped crying though she didn't look much calmer.

Dumbledore came forward, preparing to try questioning the girl again when she launched into telling him everything.

"Oh professor! It was Halloween 1997. Myself and Terry Boot decided to hold a ball instead of the feast. But I got umm, upset and went for a walk by the lake to, ughh, clear my head." She said beginning to hesitate _'It's not exactly a lie,' _Hermione thought to herself '_I can't tell them I jumped in the lake though. I'll say I fell' _"I was watching the, umm, squid, and I slipped. I was wearing high heels you see." Hermione paused for breath.

Professor Dumbledore began to speak "That still doesn't explain how you travelled back twenty years Miss—"

"Granger" Hermione supplied, "I Was using a time-turner, it was in the form of a bracelet. To take more classes again."

"Again," Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'd used one before in my third year sir." She replied biting her lip.

"I see, so I presume you are familiar with the laws of Elemental Time Travel?"

"Of course sir!"

"Miss Granger, it is of the utmost importance that nobody knows you're from the future. You could change the world as we know with one slip of the tongue." He was now whispering in an urgent tone.

"From now on you are Hermione McGonagall, Professor McGonagall's niece. Do you speak another language?" He asked still using an urgent tone even if he were no longer whispering.

Hermione nodded "I can speak French quite fluently—"

"Excellent!" Dumbledore beamed cutting Hermione off "You are here for the year from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France." He conjured up a set of the form fitting pale blue robes they called a uniform at Beauxbatons along with the hat and a pair of low heels shoes.

"Wear these until Professor McGonagall can escort you into Diagon Alley to purchase some Hogwarts robes." He said.

"Professor—" Hermione began

He cut her off again "What house are you in Miss Granger?"

"Gryffindor, Sir. Where is—"

"Gryffindor, I shall have Miss Evans come and collect you when Madame Pomfrey gives you the all clear. There wasn't too much damage, a broken wrist and a few cuts and scrapes. You were very lucky Miss McGonagall, two of the five Gryffindors who found you were Head Boy and Girl. They of course brought you straight to the hospital wing." He smiled again, it was a rather annoying smile in Hermione's opinion.

"Sir, Where is my time-turner?" Hermione asked impatiently.

He frowned before answering, "Your time turner currently resides at the bottom of the lake. We could Accio it but we don't want to damage it further you see or lose any pieces."

"Pieces!" Hermione all but shrieked, her time-turner was in bloody _pieces_ at the bottom of the lake and he was stood calmly discussing how she should _blend in _

"How will I get home?"

"Miss McGonagall, please refrain from using that tone with me. I realise that you are distressed but it does not give you the right to talk to me or any other professor like that."

Hermione bowed her head and blushed beet red, "I'm terribly sorry professor, I just—"

"It's quite alright, Miss McGonagall. I really must go and try to find a way to return you to your own time. I'll leave you in the very capable hands of the matron." He said departing with a slight wave.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

After the Madame Pomfrey had checked her out again, Hermione received an owl.

_Miss McGonagall,_

_If you would kindly report to my office. I have a lot to discuss with you._

_Prof. McGonagall_

Hermione took her Beauxbatons robes and entered the restroom to change into them. They fit her perfectly, a little too well in her opinion. Upon looking into the mirror Hermione got a shock, her hair was perfect. Cascading down her back in caramel curls. _'All Ginny's work really paid off._ _She should open a beauty salon' _Hermione thought immediately regretting it when she realised she may not see her friends for a long time.

She slipped into the shoes and decided not to don her hat. She left the restroom and went back to her bed. The bed had already been made and folded neatly at the bottom was her beautiful dress, though no longer filthy it was torn and grubby. Under the dress was her wand and necklace. She left the dress where it was but pocketed her wand and necklace.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Hermione stood outside Professor McGonagall's office, she raised her hand to knock on the door but it swung open.

"Come in Hermione."

Timidly Hermione entered the room,

"Have a seat." Professor McGonagall said gesturing to the seat in front of her desk. "Professor Dumbledore has informed me of the situation and I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." She smiled at Hermione taking her by surprise. She nervously smiled back.

"Thank you professor,"

"I'm afraid you will need a quick lesson though," Said the professor sternly smile long gone.

"Lesson in what Professor?"

"You are meant to be part French! From Beauxbatons no less! Hermione, you are not acting like you are either of those two things." the older witch smiled again "Firstly you need to stand tall," Hermione stood up, "shoulders back. No slouching!" She barked.

Hermione stood tall, with her shoulders back.

"Keep your head held high always. You are proud of yourself, of your school and of your country. There is nothing wrong with being shy but never timid, nervous or meek. Do you understand?" She asked

Hermione nodded. "Thank you for the pointers Professor."

"If anybody asks how you are related you are my niece, my brother's name is Fredrick he married a French woman named Philippine. You are their only daughter."

"Thank you again professor."

"Lily Evans, Head Girl is waiting for you outside to 'show' you to Gryffindor common room. I should be able to bring you to diagon alley for robes some time this week, for now," she said waving her wand "here are some more Beauxbatons robes and some stockings and undergarments" McGonagall handed her the small satchel of clothes.

Hermione thanked her again and slipped out of her office. Leaning against the wall was a beautiful girl she presumed to be Lily. Her hair was red, but not the vivid Weasley shade, it was softer with hints of golds and browns in it. Her skin was pale but her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink as she kicked herself off the wall to greet Hermione.

She smiled before reaching out a hand for Hermione to shake. "I'm Lily Evans, it's really nice to meet you—"

"Hermione, Hermione McGonagall." Lily's eyes widened at this.

Her eyes, her eyes were exactly like Harry's. Everyone had been right then, He really did have his mother's eyes. Hermione felt a pang knowing what happened to this beautiful young girl.

"So you're related to McGonagall?" She asked laughing, "I bet your going to be a whiz at transfiguration then!"

Hermione joined her in her laughter. The two girls chatted as they made their way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. It was lunchtime so everybody was either in the great hall or outside. Thankfully it meant they didn't meet anyone. When they got to the entrance of the common room Lily turned to her and grinned. "Time to meet your saviours,"

"Won't they be at lunch?" Hermione replied in a panicky voice.

"Unfortunately no, when they heard I was bringing you back here they decided they skip it." Lily explained grimacing.

Before Lily could say the password the portrait swung forward revealing four curious faces.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**A/N:**_**You lucky little lot! You got this chapter 2 days early! It's my birthday in 12**____** days and do you know what I want..? REVIEWS!**_


End file.
